Current approaches for assessing of molecular endpoints in disease usually require tissue and blood sampling, surgery, and in the case of experimental animals, sacrifice at different time points. Despite improvements in noninvasive imaging, more sensitive and specific imaging agents and methods are urgently needed. Imaging techniques capable of visualizing specific molecular targets and/or entire pathways would significantly enhance the ability to diagnose and assess treatment efficacy of therapeutic interventions for many different disease states. Most current imaging techniques report primarily on anatomical or physiological information (e.g., magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computed tomography (CT), and ultrasound). Newer modalities, such as, optical imaging and new molecular imaging probes have the potential to revolutionize the way disease is detected, treated, and monitored.
Molecular imaging is a developing field in the imaging sciences that transcends the traditional boundaries of imaging structure or physiology, and has the potential to revolutionize current research and clinical practices towards real molecular medicine. The one paradigm for molecular imaging involves the use of a “molecular” probe or agent that selectively targets a particular gene, protein, receptor or a cellular function, with the absence, presence, amount or concentration of the specific target being indicative of a particular disease state.
In particular, optical imaging offers several strong performance attributes that make it a truly powerful molecular imaging approach, both in the research and clinical settings. Specifically, optical imaging is fast, safe, cost effective and highly sensitive. Scan times typically are on the order of seconds to minutes, there is no ionizing radiation, and the imaging systems are relatively simple to use. In addition, optical probes can be designed as dynamic molecular imaging agents that can alter their reporting profiles in vivo to provide molecular and functional information in real time. In order to achieve maximum penetration and sensitivity in vivo, the choice for most optical imaging in biological systems is within the red and near-infrared (NIR) spectral region, although other wavelengths in the visible region can also be used. In the NIR wavelength range, absorption by physiologically abundant absorbers such as hemoglobin or water is minimized.
Although different types of optical imaging probes have been developed including (1) probes that become activated after target contact (e.g., binding or interaction), (2) wavelength shifting beacons, (3) multicolor fluorescence probes, (4) probes that have high binding affinity to targets, i.e., that remain within a target region while non-specific probes are cleared from the body (Achilefu et al., Invest. Radiol., 35:479-485, 2000; Becker et al., Nature Biotech. 19:327-331, 2001; Bujai et al., J. Biomed. Opt. 6:122-133, 2001; Ballou et al. Biotechnol. Prog. 13:649-658, 1997; and Neri et al., Nature Biotech. 15:1271-1275, 1997), and (5) fluorescent semiconductor based probes, there is still an ongoing need for imaging probes that, for example, are capable of providing high quality images and molecular information.